


Trucks Are For Grils

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cars, Gen, Injured Sam Winchester, Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: The reader is driving Sam back to the hotel in her truck before arguing with Dean about whose baby is better.





	Trucks Are For Grils

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Trucks Are For Girls" by The Damsels.

The truck below you rumbled down the road, the soft rock playing quietly over the speakers. You made your way down the rural highway without a problem, excluding the occasional groan from the back seat.

  
One long groan allerted you the the man finally regaining conciousness. "So, Sasquatch lives."

You watch in the rearview as the man jurk upwards in a panic, looking around. "What the... Where's Dean?"

"Relax, he's in the car in front of us." You point the the sleek classic in front of you.

You can see the tension physically leave his body as he sits properly in the seat. "Who are you?"

"The names y/n. You guys crashed my hunt and in turn you got knocked out. Thanks to your distraction though I was able to kill the shit head." You nod in thanks to him, your eyes watching him in the rearview. He is much more handsome when he's awake.

"Ah. Sorry about that. How come I'm in here with you? No offense." He scratched the back of his head, stopping when he caught the tender flesh on his scalp.

"None taken. I heard him complaining about you getting blood on his precious car so I offered to take you. I'm following him back to your guy's hotel room now. We should be there pretty quick."

Sam let out a small chuckle, his dimples gracing his cheeks. "Sounds like him..." A moment of silence carried through the vehicle before he continued. "So you obviously don't mind blood?"

"Nope. This baby has seen the tail end of some pretty bloody hunts. You're not the first guy to get a little blood on my seats, and I can almost guarantee you won't be the last." You pat the dash lovingly before returning to your position.

"It's a pretty big truck. " Sam comments, looking out the back window at the full bed.

"It's a 2013 Ford F-350 Super Duty. Crew Cab with an 8 foot bed." You answer proudly. "I've had this truck for a few years. My dad bought it brand new, gave it to me before he passed."

"You sound almost like Dean does when he talks about the Impala." Sam smiles fondly at the car in front of you.

"Oh yea,we had quite the conversation while you were out." You roll your eyes as the silence creeps in again.

You see Sam eye your raidio then give you a funny look. "Are you listening to The Weekend?"

You let out a laugh. "I have the aux plugged into my phone. I just have it on shuffle."

"It's definitely different. All Dean plays is classic rock."

"See, now classic rock is great every once in a while. When all you play is the same 10 songs though, it can get really annoying really fast. It's nice to have variety." You smile and turn up the radio a bit, your head nodding to the music.

Sam leaned forward and rested his head on his arms along the top of the middle seat. His eyes wandered back and forth between you and Dean in front of you.

"Knowing what little I do about Dean, I'm gonna say he never lets you pick the music. What do you listen to?" You grab your phone and hand it to him, the cord stretched from the front of the console.

"A few different things. Newer rock, country, stuff like that." He scrolls through your playlist, occasionally looking back up at you.

He presses play and a familiar guitar riff fills the speakers. "Rise Against? Nice." _It kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten what the color of her eyes were, and her scars or how she got them._

"You really do have everything on there." He gestured to the phone.

You shrug and follow Dean down another road into a nearby town. Slowly you pull into the parking spot next to the car, watching in your mirrors to make sure you were in the lines. You love this truck, but it's a beast to park.

You jump out, the music cutting off when you open the door. Sam climbs out behind you, a little slower than you due to his injuries. "Would you look at that, Sammy's alive." Dean jokes as he leans over the top of his car.

"Catch up old man, I made that joke six miles back." Your eyes roll, but you can't help catching Sam's contagious smile.

You and Sam make your way to the door and Dean takes a moment to stew, muttering something about not being "that old" before opening the door. You all enter, Sam taking a seat as Dean grabs an ice pack from the freezer. You sit across from Sam, laughing when Dean threw the frozen block at Sam, who failed at catching it.

"So Dean, I hear your music tastes need an update." You try to hide your smirk, Sam not even trying to conceal his.

"What the hell is wrong with my music?" He looks accusingly at Sam whose grin grows wider.

"It's the best of mullet rock. And that's it." Sam adds, drawing a line in the air to symbolize finality.

"You got something against classic rock? Def Leppard? Lynyrd Skynyrd?"

"Hey! I'm all for Rock of Ages And Free Bird, but what about the ten million other songs that have come out since the 80's?" You can't hide it anymore, your smile coming out at seeing how flustered Dean is getting.

"Yea, well don't get me started on that truck of yours." He bites back, your smile fading in shock. You look at Sam who is now sinking in his chair in a poor attempt to stay out of the conversation. "Ever since they changed to the new motors, Ford has gone to hell. Plus, it's a Ford! That truck out there is as long as a football field and probably takes three to back out! Not to mention how impractical it is."

"Oh hell no. You wanna talk impractical, let's talk about the rawring motor on your car. That things so loud we can hear you coming for miles, if not your radio first, or those creaking doors! How are you not deaf? And that puny trunk on there can barely fit a body, my truck bed has hauled an entire nest, along with a trailer hooked on the back. Sure you're car is fast, but my truck can haul ass with another ton or two on the back."

"Ok, that's enough." Sam attempts to jump in, but Dean ignores him.

"My baby is all steel. At least when I bump something my entire freaking vehicle doesn't cave." Dean's face is almost red with anger.

"Well at least by truck it's high enough off the ground I'm not dragging ass and catching every rock. I could easily drive over your car."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but it's stopped by Sam. "Stop guys!" You and Dean both grumble and sit back down, Sam taking a breath.

A moment of silence fills the room before Dean opens his mouth. "Why does someone like you drive such a big rig anyway? Pictured you to be more of a small Tesla type."

"Why? 'Cause I'm a girl?" Dean was about to dispute you when you stopped him. "Kidding. Come on Dean, trucks are for girls. If you really want we could go muddin'. You can ride with me if your too scared to get your baby dirty." You mock him before sticking your tongue out.

"You two go ahead, I'm gonna go get dinner. And booze." Dean stands and throws his jacket back on.

"You touch my truck, you die Winchester!" You yell as he closes the door. You wait a few moments before nodding. "Yup, he's dead." Your comment causes Sam to throw his head back laughing.


End file.
